Kincsem
by pantera-tease
Summary: AU. Charlotte was in for the ride of her plain, suburban life when a new man moves in next door. Will she make the right decisions and live happily, or suffer the consequences? MasamunexOCxYukimura.
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing: MasamunexOCxYukimura_

_Rating: M for swearing and future lemons_

_A minor heads-up: This story is based in an alternate universe from Sengoku Basara, with it only having the characters in common. It is more specifically based in Los Angeles, California. So know it's definitely obvious that it isn't going to be much alike._

_The main character is an OC in which I created for this piece of fiction, further details of this female shall be stated within the story itself. I would have preferred to not use an OC for this, but I did not see any of the actual female character working for this and it really wouldn't have been easy to write as a yaoi. _

_Summary: AU. Charlotte was in for the ride of her plain, suburban life when a new man moves in next door. Will she make the right decisions and live happily, or suffer the consequences? MasamunexOCxYukimura._

_Furthermore, enjoy._

* * *

Charlotte glared at the white ceiling above her bed as she laid there in silence. It had been two weeks since her boyfriend had left for his business trip in Europe, and there were still two weeks to go until he returned home. You could say that Charlotte had begun to feel the effects of staying apart for a long period of time.

Though, she wasn't one of those girls that couldn't function without someone by her side, she was much stronger than that and had been alone before. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and she had decided that today would be the perfect day to sleep in and laze around their average-sized suburban home to her heart's content.

Although, it seemed that a particular moving company had a different agenda in mind for her. It had started around 8:00 am, the ruckus sound of laughing and a massive truck being unloaded waking her up two hours prior to this moment. She never knew how disruptive a moving company could actually be.

Reluctantly slithering out of bed, she walked over to her bedroom window. Pulling back the curtain, Charlotte flicked her eyes over to all of the men carrying cardboard boxes, tables, and other pieces of furniture into the newly purchased home not even ten feet away from hers. It seemed like an ordinary, everyday move that any normal person would've been a tad curious about but wouldn't have bothered with it. That would've been the case, but she stopped on her way of turning back from the window when something, more like _someone_, caught her eye.

There was a man standing in the center of all the activity. He wasn't holding a box or anything, just standing, facing the house with his arms crossed. Judging by his stance, she supposed he was the new owner of said house. As she watched him she was able to get a closer look at him. He had strong, muscular arms, and an obviously built torso under the white, short sleeved t-shirt he was wearing. Her gaze flickered to the destroyed, loose blue jeans and then back up to his face. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed that hidden underneath his longer than average, almost rocker-dude brown hair was a black eye-patch over his right eye.

"What is he, a pirate?" she spoke to herself in her empty house as she continued to watch him. She knew it was rude to stare and speak ill of strangers, but it wasn't a natural occurrence in this day and age to see such a thing. Just as she squinted to get a closer look, she noticed that his nose was twitching. Then suddenly, he whipped his head around to stare straight into her window. Charlotte squealed and jumped back from the window, becoming flush with the adjacent wall and throwing the curtain back over the window a bit too vigorously, almost ripping it off the hanging rail.

She stood still for over a minute, her eyes wide open and heart beating erratically. It wasn't the fact that she had been caught that frightened her so much, it had been his look when they made eye contact. Though there was a good amount of distance between them, and the episode was brief, she could clearly see his light gray, almost white iris. His pupil was as thin as a cat's, and she was sure as ever that that indeed, wasn't normal.

Shaking her head free of the predicament, Charlotte finally separated herself from the door and tried to busy herself with ways to apologize for acting like a potential stalker if she is ever to meet her abnormal new neighbor.

**XXXXXXX**

"Boss?" A man walked up to his long-time friend and employer, who was standing still with his gaze trained on the next door neighbor's window.

"It's nothing." He replied coolly with a small, almost nonexistent smirk on his face.

* * *

_Alright, time for a little explanation of this story. This idea popped into my head one day during class and I thought _"What the hell, why not?"_ I needed to write a BASARA story at some point anyway. I've never had to use an OC before, and it's entirely new territory for me, but I thought I'd give it a shot._

_Be sure to leave a review containing your thoughts since this whole thing is experimental. Who knows? It may prosper. _


	2. Chapter 2

The day had passed just as slow as Charlotte thought it would. She had lazed around the house, avoiding the windows as much as possible, especially the one in her bedroom. She knew she was being a little overdramatic, but whenever she had to cross it she would get on all fours and crawl across the floor.

Her day would have gone by easily, if not for the fact that something kept bugging her. It was just the way he looked at her, even if it was only for a split second, it sent a shiver down her spine. Trying her best to ignore it, she ate some _Ben and Jerry's _ice cream and watched reruns of _Friends_ while lying in bed. Glancing over to the bedside table, she realized that it was already passed midnight.

Throwing the now empty carton of ice cream away, she flipped off the overhead light and burrowed under the comforter.

**XXXXXXX**

Charlotte was always known for being a light sleeper; she could hear anything and everything happening around her. So she could, without a doubt, hear the steady breathing above her. Her eyes shot open and saw the dark figure looming above her. Reacting instantly, her hand shot out to take a hold of the metal baseball bat she kept handy by the bed. But the stranger reacted quicker than she did, and she gasped as a strong, warm hand gripped her wrist with almost bruising force.

The stranger's other hand did the same to her other wrist, bringing them parallel with her head against the mattress. There was a pregnant pause before either one moved. Her eyes were still trying to adjust to the darkness; she inwardly cursed herself for liking to sleep in pitch black, but that thought was pushed away as fear started to seep into her mind. A stranger was on top of her, pinning her arms down, and his knees were on either side of her hips tightly, making it nearly impossible to even twitch.

Her eyes moved to the quick flash of light that streaked above man's head and suddenly her bedside lamp flickered on. She sat there blinking at the lamp. Charlotte knew very well that neither of them had leaned over to flip the switch. Ever so slowly, she moved her eyes back over to her captor, her heart skipping a beat as realization hit her like a brick to the head.

"I believe I caught you spying on me earlier today." Her new neighbor had a small smirk on his face.

"W-what are you talking about?" She tried to speak in an innocent tone, but her shaky voice was betraying her. It was hard to keep eye contact with him, it wasn't because of the fact that he was obviously missing one; it was because the longer she kept his gaze, the hotter she became. Her woman side had to admit that he was extremely handsome, and that side in particular was cheering loudly, but the rational side of her won since he did break into her home and is now holding her down.

Now she could really tell that his pupil was thinner than usual. She was rapidly pulled out of her thoughts when he suddenly lowered his head to nuzzle her neck, her face paling instantly. She shivered when he took a long inhale and audibly groaned. Okay, that wasn't normal either. He didn't pull his head back, and as he spoke, his warm breath skated across her skin. "How old are you?"

"Why?" She responded defensively, now this was getting strange. She never gave in easily.

"Answer me." His voice was low as he raised his head and demanded her to speak, squeezing her wrists tighter.

She never gave in easily, unless she was forced. "… Nineteen."

"For how much longer?"

"Half a year."

"Are you alone?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Get off of me already!" She started thrashing, trying to shake him off of her hips, but it was like fighting an ox. Her wrists were becoming uncomfortably warm under his hands. She watched his eye flicker over to the pillow resting next to her head and his nose twitched again. Her eyes widened slightly as his pupil seemed to elongate and his brow furrowed as he stared at the spot next to her.

His attention was brought back to her as she spoke "Um…"

"You may speak."

She narrowed her eyes at him, who was he to give her permission to talk? Not wanting to provoke the man currently holding her captive, she decided to hold her tongue.

She saw a vein visibly tick in his jaw. "It's common courtesy to answer when someone speaks to you."

Her eyes narrowed even further, "And it's common courtesy not to sneak into someone's house and hold them captive." The slight venom in her voice was clearly obvious. She saw him grin for the first time and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his dimples.

She tried in vain to push herself further into the mattress as he lowered his head down until their faces were nearly inches apart. Meaning that his lips her dangerously close to hers.

"You've got some fire in you. I like a girl that can stand up for herself, and judging by your looks, you'd make a perfect Bride."

"I beg your pardon?" She had heard him, but didn't want to believe that she had heard him correctly.

"I said I'm going to make you my Bride."

"No, I had heard what you said; I was just making sure that _you _had heard what you said."

By the look on his placid face he didn't seem amused.

"Isn't there a courting process which takes place before the big leap?"

"For humans."

She let out a shaky laugh, "What, are you saying you're not human?"

He didn't respond, keeping a serious expression. Her blood ran cold, "I think it's time for you to leave."

He gave a throaty laugh, his grin remaining, "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Not until I have claimed what's mine."

This conversation was getting weirder and weirder by the second, "I'm pretty sure I don't have anything that belongs to you in my house."

His grin disappeared and his eye clouded over with annoyance, "This ignorant act is getting old."

"This isn't an act! I don't know who you are, or why you're here!" Her voice was beginning to crack and sound desperate. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short. It seemed as though he had an epiphany.

"Unless… He hasn't told you."

She squinted up at him, "Who hasn't told me what?"

He shrugged, "It's nothing that concerns me. Now, it's time for me to initiate the bond."

"What b-" Her words were cut off as his lips crashed down onto hers. She gasped in surprise as he bit down onto her lower lip and took the gasp as an invitation to invade her mouth with his tongue. He easily dominated her since she was still shocked, but as the kiss progressed, she felt herself getting coaxed into submitting to the man above her. It was as if a door opened in her mind and a bundle of charges shot through her, she had never been this affected by just a kiss before in her life.

Her mind felt groggy as she broke off the kiss and inhaled sharply. She felt something relating electricity coursing throughout her veins, and instead of frightening her, it only peaked her interest in him.

"W-what _was _that?"

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"There was this… Thing!" As she spoke, she looked off to the side.

"Look at me."

The tone in his voice chilled her, even more so than it did before the kiss. He held her gaze, and she watched as his pupil thinned and every electronic device in her room turned on. The lamps, the television, the iPod speakers, fan, even the lights in the adjacent bathroom turned on.

Okay, now she knew for sure that she wasn't seeing things. "How… What?"

He had a cocky grin on his face as he lowered his head to nuzzle her neck again. She felt his warm breath dance against her exposed skin. She felt something sharp make contact with her skin and before he could sink his teeth into her neck, she screamed and shot off the bed.

Panting heavily, she looked around her room to see that he was nowhere to be seen, and sunlight was streaming through the window. She did a quick pat down of her body and determined that nothing was out of the ordinary, except for her racing heart. Charlotte's hand flew up to her neck to check for any sensitivity, but there was nothing there either.

_Was it just a dream?_


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte flattened her hair against her skull and grimaced in her bathroom mirror. She desperately needed to go to the hair salon and get her dye job redone. Her naturally dull, lifeless brunette roots were beginning to show at her part, proof that her artificially dyed silvery-white hair was growing. She only started dying it when she graduated high school. She would've done it sooner if not for the fact that her high school was very strict when it came to standing out a bit more than others. You could almost say it was a private school because of all of their rules on appearance.

Through her entire childhood, Charlotte was deemed the "odd one out". She was never like the other girls, playing with Barbies, dreaming of becoming a trophy wife, and gunning to be the cheer squad's captain. She preferred reading sci-fi and romance novels, playing fantasy video games, and wearing Converse instead of Stilettos. The fact that her eyes were naturally violet didn't help her case either. It's not that she wanted to fit in anyway, always standing up for the underdog and not believing in the vicious need to conform to the way society wants you to be.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, she looked at the calendar hanging on the wall outside of the bathroom door.

_Business Management 9:15 am._

Her next class was in half an hour, which was the perfect amount of time to practically inhale a bowl of Captain Crunch and throw on some sweatpants and a tank top, also some new Batman Converse she was able to buy with her last paycheck. Fifteen minutes later, she jumped into her red Mini Cooper, which was a birthday present a few months ago, and drove a teeny tiny bit above the speed limit, which she liked to call _"Guidelines"_, all the way to the college campus.

She watched from behind her neon sunglasses as multiple people pointed and stared at her, mostly girls with low self-esteem. No matter how much she tried to avoid it, she was always a point of negative attention. Ignoring the _"Judgmental low-lives"_, she pushed open the door to the lecture hall and started scanning the elevated rows for a seat. A waving arm caught her attention towards the further back and she began to ascend the steps as she recognized her newest friend Ken, who she had met during this class at the beginning of the year's semester.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" His sky blue eyes twinkled as he spoke; he was quite the morning person.

Charlotte replied with a half-hearted grunt and sank into her chair, refusing to take off her sunglasses in order to hide the dark circles under her eyes. The truth was that she hadn't slept a wink after her dream last night. She stayed up, searching her house for anything strange with her baseball bat in hand, and triple checking to see if all of the doors and windows were locked. After three hours of paranoia and repeating to herself that it was all just a dream, she was finally able to get some shut eye.

"That bad, huh?" He ran a hand through his dark brown, short, clean-kept hair while he flashed a bright smile. Charlotte could never bring herself to keep a sour expression whenever he smiled at her; he had that kind of personality that would brighten up any kind of mood just by being in the same room.

She shrugged and asked, "How was yours?"

"Really good, actually."

She didn't miss the obvious hint that something _really good_ happened last night, since she knew that he recently had started dating a girl. Katy? Kassy? She couldn't remember her name, not that it was entirely too important anyway. Being the nosy person she was, Charlotte was going to ask for more details, although the professor walked in the room at that moment and began his hour long lecture.

She tried to keep up with him and take notes on her notepad as he scribbled words and graphs on the whiteboard, but her mind continued to wander to a certain _"confrontation"._ She still wanted to believe it was nothing but a dream that was caused by all the ice cream she at the night before, but it was, without a doubt, entirely too realistic to be just a dream. Charlotte had even entertained the idea of Lucid Dreaming, but she had never learned how. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, it kept bugging her.

She saw a hand wave in front of her face and snapped back to reality, looking up at Ken. "Hello? Charlotte to Earth, the lecture's over."

She blinked and looked down at her notebook, seeing that she only wrote one line, she sighed dejectedly. She had been too distracted lately, with the… Dream, and the fact that _he_ would be back in about two weeks. She missed him so much; she was tired of being in the house alone. She wanted the void to be filled again.

"Sorry. Hey, are you busy today?" She asked as they walked out of the campus building and began to walk across the quadrangle to the parking lots.

"Yeah, I have a date with the lady tonight." Ken gave an apologetic smile.

"Oh no, it's alright.' She waved a hand and smiled in reassurance. "I just had to run some errands anyway." She waved goodbye as they separated to go to their own cars. She decided to go ahead and buy food for the next few days at the local super market, parking and walking through the automatic doors to grab a metal shopping cart.

She stood in front of the frozen dinner section, glancing through the array of choices, trying to figure out if she was hungrier for chicken Alfredo or pizza tonight. Her stomach was leaning more towards the Alfredo and she reached out to grab the freezer's door handle.

"Hey!"

A hand grabbed her forearm and she was yanked away from the door, she gasped as she hit her elbow hard against the cart, most likely forming a new bruise. She looked up to see a stranger, more specifically a huge, bulky man with a shaved head and tattoo sleeves, who had sheer anger written all over his face.

"You've got something of mine, give it back." He spat in her face as he spoke, she shuddered and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"What are you talking about? I haven't taken anything." She'd never even seen this man before now. Onlookers were beginning to stop their shopping and watch the scene, a couple tried to get an employee's attention, bless their hearts.

"Don't play innocent with me, bitch." he yanked her closer, and she braced her hand against his meaty chest in order to stop herself from stumbling face first into it. He had a good two feet on her average frame, and the longer this went on, the more she went into panic mode on the inside. She had never been in this type of situation, and she had no idea how to get out of it.

Her thoughts stopped when she saw him rear his other hand back behind his head with his palm open. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he was going to do. She tried to pull away again harder this time and tensed up, squeezing her eyes shut and putting her other arm up to try to protect herself.

… She didn't feel anything. The blow never came and there was no resonating, tell-tale sound of a slap. The only sound she heard was the multiple gasps coming from the other shoppers. She opened one eye to look up at the man to see that his attention was no longer on her, but someone standing beside him.

Her heart froze in her chest and her eyes widened in shock. _'This seriously can't be happening.'_

"It's not right to hit a girl."

It was him; it was actually the guy from her dream last night. Well, it seemed she could no longer call it a dream and be in denial since the man was standing not even three feet away from her right this instant. His hand was holding the stranger's raised wrist; you could see that the guy was straining himself to get out of his grip.

"Mind your own business, kid. Can't you see I'm busy? You can have the whore when I'm done with her."

His words stung, Charlotte was thick skinned, but there was a limit to how much a girl could take. The stranger made a small sound in his throat and squinted when the dream guy squeezed his wrist harder, with almost crushing force.

"Let go of her."

After a couple moments of tense silence, the stranger finally let go of Charlotte's arm. She immediately cradled it to her chest, gingerly touching the red hand print and watching the two men closely. Especially the dream guy, who she had to keep reminding herself, was also her new neighbor.

The stranger and dream guy never broke eye contact, though the former seemed to chicken out first. With a click of his tongue, the stranger turned on his heel and walked briskly away and out of sight. Her breath hitched when dream guy turned to lock eyes, well… _Eye_… with her. _'The same gray, pupil slighted eye.'_

Time seemed to go on forever as they just started at each other, neither saying a word. Her gut instinct got the better of her, and she turned and ran. Pushing through the crowd of people, she made it through the exit and through the parking lot without looking back. A shaky hand rummaged through her bag as she found her keys, unlocked the car, and sped off. When she managed to catch a red light, she stopped and tried to stop her heavy breathing. It's not all the time that a girl sees someone for the first time, gets visited during the middle of the night by that person, and then saved from a potential attack by that same person, all in twenty-four hours. It was a bit too much for her to cope with.

By the time she arrived home, she had only calmed down a mere fraction compared to how she left the super market. She pulled up into the driveway and got out of her car. Avoiding looking at the newly sold house next door out of fright, she hurriedly unlocked the front door and slammed it shut, throwing the dead bolt and locking the door handle. She sunk to the floor and leaned her back against the metal door, letting out a long exhale. She brought her arm up to her field of vision and examined it for anything severe, there was only a nice hand shaped bruise forming between her wrist and elbow. Wasn't too bad, it'd surely be gone within a few days. She checked the other arm where her elbow hit the cart, it was right on her funny bone too, it hurt like hell.

She sighed and sat still for a while, trying to calm her jittery nerves and clear her mind. She decided that the best way to do that would be to take a nice, hot shower and start the day over on a peaceful note. Charlotte stood and trekked to the master bedroom, glancing at the window to see that the curtains were shut, and opened the closet door. She retrieved a large shirt and workout shorts, that were never used for working out, and a new pair of underwear, along with a new bra with less padding. Throwing the clothing articles on the bed, she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it. Normally, she would shower with the door standing wide open when she was alone, but now it wasn't too much to be extra cautious. She turned the water on and put it on fully hot, waiting until the steam began to rise and stripped, jumping in staying there until she was as red as a lobster.

Shutting off the water and stepping out from the behind the curtain, she wrapped a fuzzy towel around her body and unlocked the door, the cold air hit her wet skin and she shivered, walking faster to get her change of clothes off of the bed and returning to the heated bathroom. She relocked the door and put her clothes on, shaking the towel through her wet hair and hanging it around her neck, deciding that she'd just let it dry naturally.

As she made her way back outside, she looked at the alarm clock to see that it was only two o'clock in the afternoon, meaning she had time to kill until it was dark. Her stomach grumbled, and she remembered the reason why the little escapade earlier happened. She walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, freezer, and pantry. It was the same for everything, there was almost nothing to eat. Thinking it over, she picked up the house phone and dialed the number for the closest pizza parlor, seeing how there was no way she was going to go back outdoors today.

By the time the medium, meat lover's pizza with extra meat arrived, her hair was already dry and she had gotten most of her mind off of what happened earlier and dream guy. She paid the delivery guy and shut the door, threw the box open, and pulled out the first slice and ate quickly, not realizing how hungry she really was.

After playing on Xbox for a while, she noticed that it had become dark outside and decided it was time for bed, hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as trying and eventful as today.

**XXXXXXX**

Charlotte was standing in a pool of water about ten feet in diameter, and the water reached below her belly button while she was standing. The water itself was dark and at room temperature, she couldn't see her legs under the surface. At least, she hoped it was water. She looked at herself to see that she was wearing a hot pink, halter bikini top, what she assumed were matching bottoms, and nothing else. She searched her surroundings to see torch-like fires lining the pool's edge, they barely gave off any light for her to see the rest of the place, everything past them was pitch black. She was pretty sure that this time, it wasn't reality, but an actual dream.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her and she whipped around to see no one other than dream guy standing behind her. In the water with her. Shirtless. She screamed and took a few steps back, sending ripples through the water. He seemed unfazed by her reaction, as if expecting it.

She looked down to the side and shielded her eyes from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I called us both here."

"What are you talking about?"

She heard him sigh, 'What I mean is I- Why aren't you looking at me?"

She blushed, "…Because you're indecent."

"No I'm not."

She pointed towards his vicinity, still refusing to look at him. "You're half naked!"

He gave a little laugh and she almost, _almost_ melted a little. "So are you."

She opened her mouth to retort but closed it when she realized that he was right. "I'm still not going to look at you."

"Then I won't explain anything to you until you do."

She scoffed, but dropped her hand anyway. Way to play dirty. She slowly moved her gaze back to him and used all of her willpower to keep eye contact with him. The problems with that were; she was still wary of his eye, and she was oh so tempted to look at his built chest and abdomen. What woman wouldn't want to? But she had to stay serious.

"Tell me where I am."

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"…Please?"

Deeming her request suitable, he continued. "We're in something we dubbed the _Sub Realm_."

She blinked, "Any other explanation? As to how we got here?"

He searched for the words that would help her understand, "After I started the courting process, this became possible between us."

"I'm still not following."

It was obvious that he was beginning to get irritated. "What are those things you people do on the internet where you talk to a bunch of people?"

"A chat room?"

"Yes, think of this as a chat room between you and I, and I control it."

"What do you mean you control it?" She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him; this was incredibly hard to follow.

"I can make whatever I want happen."

"Like what?"

She heard him exhale and saw something flash in his eye. Her chest suddenly became very cold. Looking down, she saw that her top had vanished. She squealed and dropped into the water, hugging her chest defensively. "You pervert! Put it back!"

His smile grew wide. "Maybe I don't want to."

As she glared at him, she thought perhaps she could play his own game. "Then maybe I could make something happen to you."

He shook his head, "I initiated this session, so I control it."

"Oh that is so not fair!"

He shrugged, his smile never leaving. When he saw her begin to pout, he sighed and willed her top to appear back in its rightful place. When she felt a familiar weight over her breasts, she pulled her arms away and stood back up. "Don't do that again."

"If you don't want it to happen, then maybe you shouldn't test me."

She shook her hand in a wiping motion, "Okay, now backtrack to our previous conversation. Um…" She put her left hand out in front of her, as if to motion she wanted to receive something from him.

"What?"

"You have a name, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

She put her hands on her hips ad narrowed him again, "Well, may I have it?"

There was a pause before he spoke again. "Masamune."

"… Japanese?"

He nodded. She ran it through her mind a couple times. Another Japanese, what are the odds?

"I'm Charlotte."

"I know."

"What do you mean _you know_?"

He didn't give her an answer, which frustrated her even more. It was like talking to a wall that wouldn't budge an inch. "Anyways, would you be kind enough to answer my questions?" Her voice was laced with an aggravated tone.

"Sarcasm and anger will get you nowhere."

She visibly shook with annoyance. After a long exhale, she continued. "Will you please answer my questions?"

"I guess I can."

"Good enough for me. Where are we?"

"I told you, the _Sub Realm_."

"Why?"

"Because I called us here."

"What for?"

"So we could talk, which is what we're doing."

"Oh, that reminds me. I want to thank you."

His eyebrow rose again, "For?"

"Earlier, at the super market."

It was his turn to cross his arms. "I protect what's mine."

Her mouth hung open, "Excuse me?" Why did he have to go and ruin the moment like that?

"I thought I made that clear last night."

"No, you didn't! Absolutely nothing has been clear with you! You keep giving me vague answers! And you kept doing those weird things last night!"

The look he gave her meant that he wanted her to continue. "You know… That spark thingy."

The moment after she said that, she almost missed it, but a spark flashed above his head. "That! That thing!" She pointed like a crazed woman at the empty space above him.

"All of us can do that. Though I admit mine is more powerful than others."

"Who's us?!" Enough with the beating around the bush, Charlotte wanted a straightforward answer already.

She squealed again when he was suddenly in front of her, not even a foot between their bodies. He leaned forward and their noses were almost touching. She couldn't force herself to move or look away from his eye; something was making her hold still. Maybe it was the way she found herself literally drawn to him.

She swallowed hard and whispered, "What are you?"

He smirked, "A dragon."

* * *

_How many of you thought he was a vampire? Come on, be honest._

_Oh, and five dollars goes to whoever can guess who her friend was during class._

_Review!_


End file.
